Apuesta
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Ichigo es un idiota que se deja influenciar por sus amigos, por culpa de ellos ara algo que jamas pensó hacer. One-Shot.


Espero les guste este One-Shot, el aburrimiento me hace escribir estas cosas...

espero les guste (no soy muy buena, pero quiero mejorar) Viva el Ichiruki!

Espero sus Reviews para saber que tal quedo!

* * *

**Apuesta**

Idiota, estúpido, imbécil en este momento los adjetivos no alcanzaban para lo que le había hecho a Rukia, a hora sin dudas les daba la razón a todos los que siempre le habían llamado idiota, seguramente Rukia estaría llorando por ahí era lo mas lógico para cualquier chica a la que le roben un beso, pero la enana no era cualquier chica , MALDITA SEA! —Grito Ichigo enfurecido.—Por que le hice caso a Keigo,esperen...—Poniendo cara pensativa.— Desde cuando le hago caso a Keigo? El idiota me provoco y yo como mas idiota deje que lo lograra...

—Ichigo! que le hiciste que...a mi NEE-SAN!.—Grito horrorizado Kon, quien había escuchado todo el berrinche de Ichigo desde el armario donde había tomado una de sus pequeñas siestas.—

Ichigo le miro con un profundo odio asomándose en sus ojos, haciendo que el peluche se asustara,pero Kon tratando de hacerse el valiente siguió molestando, Nadie se metía con su Nee-san.

—COMO QUE BESASTE LOS LABIOS DE MI DIOSA DEL HIELO!—Le grito enfadado y con los ojos hechos llamas.—JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!.—Dijo kon mientras lloriqueaba.—

—CALLATE! cierra la maldita boca peluche de pacotilla.

—No me callo nada! nadie besa a mi Nee-san menos un estreñido como tu.—Le dijo Kon señalandole con el dedo.—

Pero en ese mismo momento la poca paciencia que tenia Ichigo se hizo humo y de una patada lo hizo volar por la ventana, dejando al pobre de Kon tirado en el jardín del patio de los Kurosaki.

—Con que ahí estabas ía Antonieta.—Se escuchaba la voz risueña de Yuzu.—

''Diablos''—Pensaba Kon para sus adentros.—

—Tengo un muy bonito vestido para ti.—Dijo Yuzu muy alegre mientras se lo llevaba de allí para comenzar con la tortura de Kon.—

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ichigo, el peli naranja seguía con su ceño fruncido mirando hacia el techo, mientras que millones de preguntas se formaban en su mente pero la que mas le preocupaba era donde estaría la morena? desde lo sucedido no la había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera había podido disculparse debidamente, acaso...acaso le estaría odiando?, pensó Ichigo mientras sentía una leve punzada en su corazón.

Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a Keigo...

_Flash Back._

_Un grupo de chicos se encontraban almorzando en el patio, había un buen tiempo y por que no aprovecharlo,todos se encontraban hablando de diferentes cosas,Mizuiro con Chad sobre sus diversas y nuevas novias, Uryu...mmm bueno Uryu solo me miraba como si quisiera matarme, y Keigo sobre sus animes Hentai que veía, todo estaba tranquilo asta que el idiota de Keigo volvió a hablar sobre algo que no entendí ya que estaba apreciando el panorama, pero al sentir todas las miradas clavadas en mi, así que me atreví a preguntar que carajo sucedía._

_—Por que me están mirando así?_

_—Apuesto a que si lo haría.—Dijo Mizuiro sin sacar su mirada del móvil.—Ten mi mesada Keigo._

_—Yo por lo contrario apuesto a que no.—Dijo Uryu mientras habría su monedero.—Ichigo es un rarito no se atrevería._

_—YO NO SOY NINGUN RARITO IDIOTA!.—Le grito enfadado mientras le apuntaba con el puño.—De que carajo están hablando?_

_—Keigo apostó a que tu no te atreverías a besar a Kuchiki-san.—Dijo Chad con tranquilidad.—_

_—Q-que? —Dijo Ichigo con la mandibula caída asta el suelo y sus mejillas sonrojadas.— Como se les ocurre apostar en mi?_

_—Y por que no?.—Dijo Keigo mientras contaba el dinero en sus manos.—Kuchiki-San es una diosa, es una flor salvaje del bosque...—Dijo con pose risueña.— A menos que..._

_—A menos que que?.—Le grito exasperado.—_

_—Que seas un rarito tal como lo dijo Ishida.—Dijo Keigo con una ceja levantada—_

_—CLARO QUE NO LO SOY! —Contesto un muy sonrojado Ichigo.—_

_—Entonces compruebalo.—Le provoco Keigo mientras sonreía zoscarronamente.—Demuéstranos que tan hombre eres._

_—ESTA BIEN LO ARE!.—Le grito enojado, mientras que una venita roja se hacia presente en su frente.—_

_—Perfecto, por que justo miren quien viene hacia acá.—Dijo Uryu mientras se acomodaba los lentes, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.—_

_Ichigo volteo el rostro, viendo como la enana se acercaba con su típica sonrisa de niña que no rompe un plato, ''Lo que daría por que un Hollow apareciera en ese momento y evitara todo esto'' pensó el peli naranja mientras veía como la morena saludaba a sus amigos muy alegremente._

_—Kurosaki-Kun.—La voz de la pelinegra se hizo escuchar.— Por que tienes esa cara? —Fingiendo una pose de niña buena, que no le quedaba de nada mal.—_

_Ichigo solo la ignoro pero sus amigos metiches no._

_Keigo miro a la morena con una enorme sonrisa y dijo.—Llegas a tiempo Kuchiki-san, Ichigo quería hablar contigo, ve no seas tímido.—Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa a Ichigo, el cual solo le miro con un profundo odio, el peli naranja tomo a rukia del brazo arrastrándola algo lejos de allí pero como era de esperarse sus amigos le siguieron escondidos detrás de un arbusto, para comprobar si cumplía o no con la apuesta._

_—Sueltame!—Le grito Rukia, mientras se soltaba de su agarre.—Que es lo que quieres?_

_Ichigo la miro nervioso como se supone que aria aquello? miro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos ocultos divisando como Mizuiro le miraba y levantaba su pulgar dándole apoyo, malditos idiotas!_

_—Etto...veras Rukia...yo...y-o..—Malditos nervios y maldito tartamudeo parezco Orihime.—_

_Rukia le miraba con una ceja levantada y con toda la poca paciencia que tenia le dijo.—Que ocurre Ichigo?_

_—Rukia cierra los ojos.—Dijo Ichigo con voz temblorosa.—_

_—Por que? . —Dijo la morena dándole una mirada de desconfianza.—_

_—Solo hazlo...por favor.—Dijo Ichigo mientras le miraba algo sonrojado,ante esa mirada tan tierna Rukia le dijo suspirando.—Esta bien Ichigo.—_

_Rukia le obedeció y cerro sus ojos, no obstante Ichigo le miraba atentamente nunca se había percatado de lo bonita,hermosa que era asta ese momento, su rostro se veía tan relajado su piel blanca era iluminada por los rayos del sol haciendo que su piel se viera tersa, el viento soplaba ligeramente desparramando su cabello y aquel mechón que siempre caía por su frente jugueteaba por su rostro debido al viento, haciéndola ver hermosa._

_Sin comprender si lo hacia por la apuesta o por otro motivo oculto, de apoco se acercó a su rostro sintiendo la respiración acompasada y su delicioso aroma a fresias que en ese momento lo estaban volviendo loco,sin pensarlo dos veces dejo a un lado su maldito razonamiento y la beso,era un beso suave y tímido ya que era su primer beso con la persona menos pensada pero aquello no le molestaba es mas que Rukia fuera su primer beso lo hacia sentir feliz, pero su pequeña felicidad acabo cuando la morena le empujo de un manotazo,Ichigo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban llorosos y llenos de tristeza._

_—Ichigo eres un idiota!.—Le grito la morena, mientras salia corriendo de allí, sin dudas había metido la pata y todo por una maldita apuesta.—_

_Fin FlashBack._

Cuanto daría por volver a ver esos ojos violetas otra vez, pensó Ichigo en voz alta y como si dios hubiera oído sus plegarias por la puerta entraba una muy alegre Rukia silbando una cancion de sus tan amados Chappy's.

—Ru-Rukia que...que...—Apenas pudo pronunciar Ichigo, ya que no podía creer que había vuelto y no parecía enojada.—

—Deja de tartamudear pareces porky.—Bromeo la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—

—Pero acaso no estabas enojada conmigo?—Le grito exasperado Ichigo, acaso la enana era una maldita bipolar?—

—Por que lo estaría?—Le respondió con una ceja levantada sin entenderle.—

—Por que? POR QUE TE BESE!.—Le grito irritado acaso ella lo había olvidado?.—Yo lo siento, no debía hacerlo...—Recordando sus ojos llorosos.— Perdóname Rukia.

Rukia al oír eso una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.—Esta bien te perdono Ichigo.—Le dijo con una voz tan suave que provoco que Ichigo le mirara.—Pero tienes que darme la mitad.

—Que? la mitad? de que estas hablando? —Dijo Ichigo sin entender de lo que le hablaba.—

—No te hagas el idiota, se lo que tus amiguitos apostaron.—Le respondió Rukia, mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazante.—Quiero la mitad!, para poder compradme ese hermoso Chappy que vi en una tienda.—Dijo con ojitos brillantes.—

Ichigo le miro sorprendido, acaso la maldita enana lo sabia todo? y el como idiota se estuvo preocupando por sus sentimientos como un idiota, todo el día sintiéndose culpable por los sucedido y ella solo había hecho una de sus típicas actuaciones.

—TU LO SABIAS TODO!.—Le grito Ichigo con los ojos abiertos como platos.—

—Idiota claro que lo sabia.—Le dijo con tono arrogante.—Ustedes no saben hablar en secreto.

—Entonces las lágrimas?

—Actuación.—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.—No sabia que fuera tan buena como para que te sintieras culpable Kurosaki-kun.—Le dijo con ese tonito meloso que tanto odiaba.—

—PERRA!

—No se por que armas tanto escandalo.—Le dijo con tono indiferente, mientras se sentaba en su cama.—Solo fue un beso.

—Solo un beso?—Dijo indignado Ichigo.—

—Acaso no es lo que siempre hacen aquí los humanos?

—Si pero...

—Además Renji me lo a explicado todo, que aquí los humanos se besan como saludo.—Explico la Kuchiki al ver la cara de idiota de Ichigo.—

—BESASTE A RENJI? —Pregunto a regañadientes, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de la furia.—

—Si.—Dijo inocentemente Rukia.—

Con rapidez y con toda la furia en su interior tomo su insignia de Shinigami y al salir de su cuerpo le dijo.—Cuida de mi cuerpo Rukia, tengo un asunto que atender.

—A donde vas Ichigo?

—A visitar a un ''amigo'' —Dijo esto ultimo apretando los dientes, le daría una lección a ese cabeza de piña, estaba apunto de saltar por la ventana, pero antes le dijo.—Rukia...el dinero esta en el cajón de la mesita de luz tómalo todo y compra todos los Chappy's que quieras.—Le dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa y saltaba por la ventana directo a la sociedad de almas.—

—Ichigo...—Susurro Rukia mientras se tocaba los labios.—Vuelve pronto.

_Fin._


End file.
